Letters From Home
by Yo-Babe
Summary: Babe Fic.  Steph's way of dealing with Ranger leaving for his final mission.  Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first posting to Fan Fiction .Net. I just want to tell you that this story may be slow going. I will update as often as possible. I know some do not like to read stories when they take too long so I wanted to be up front about it. Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is accepted.

The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am making no money from this. THIS IS A BABE FIC.

Thanks for reading.

Letters from Home

By Yo-Babe

Prologue – Part 1

It was dark in her room, but the dark didn't bother him. He'd been there enough, sitting in the dark watching her sleep, that even though she had enough clothes and shoes spread all over the floor to fill a small boutique, he'd never trip. It was raining outside. The drops running down her window caused a strange pattern in the light shining in from the streetlight in her parking lot. His car was parked down there. His duffle already packed in his trunk. He should be sleeping. He knew he wouldn't get much in the coming days. He felt an ache in his chest and knew his heart was breaking. He'd been waiting, biding his time, for his turn. How ironic was it that now that she was finally free, he was the one who had to honor a commitment? He'd received his orders yesterday; his final mission owed on his contract. After a quick phone call he'd been able to see his lawyer this morning to make sure everything was up to date and properly signed and witnessed. He would leave in the morning. It was a suicide mission. He knew it and so did Tank, Lester and Bobby. They were the only ones he told. They'd been through hell together and they wanted to go with him again. He'd turned them down, told them it was a solo mission. Of course, he'd been given the option of pulling together his own team, but after reading his orders, there was no way he'd lead them to their death. Besides, they were the only ones he trusted to take care of his Babe.

His Babe, just watching her sleep made him feel calm. He'd given his men instructions to keep her safe and to let her fly. Tank would tell her in the morning that he was in the wind. He knew she wouldn't be happy that he'd left without saying goodbye, but he didn't think he could handle it. Just watching her, wanting her so much, he knew goodbye would be too hard. Knowing her and her spidey senses, she'd pick up on something. Maybe she'd figure out that this time he wouldn't be back and he didn't want to see that in her eyes. He leaned down and closing his eyes, gently kissed her on her forehead.

As he turned to leave, her eyes fluttered open and she whispered, "Ranger?"

"Go back to sleep Babe."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, go back to sleep."

"Ranger, what's going on?" She said as she reached for his hand.

He really didn't want to do this. This was why Tank was supposed to talk to her in the morning.

"I just stopped by to see you before I left. Go back to sleep Babe. I'll see you when I get back." The lie tasted bitter in his mouth but he didn't want to tell her.

Grasping his hand tighter, she tugged and pulled him to sit on the bed. She knew she wouldn't have been able to budge him if he didn't want to move, so she figured he wasn't in a hurry to leave.

She sat up and cupped his face in her palm. Looking into his eyes, she said, "How long will you be gone?"

Ranger leaned his face into her hand. Turning his head, he nuzzled and licked her palm. "Until the job is done."

"When do you leave?"

"Early."

"Stay."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for the encouragement and reviews. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read and let me know what you think. From here on out is where it will be slow. I had the first two sections pre-written before I decided to post here.**_

_**As before, reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is accepted. If I can figure out how to reply to the reviews properly, I will. I'm still trying to figure out if I'm adding this chapter correctly! LOL.**_

_**The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am not making any money from this.**_

THIS IS A BABE FIC.

Thanks for reading.

Letters from Home

By Yo-Babe

Prologue – Part 2

_**She sat up and cupped his face in her palm. Looking into his eyes, she said, "How long will you be gone?"**_

_**Ranger leaned his face into her hand. Turning his head, he nuzzled and licked her palm. "Until the job is done."**_

"_**When do you leave?"**_

"_**Early."**_

"_**Stay."**_

He reached up and captured her hand in his. Searching her face in the distorted light, he saw the knowledge in her eyes.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Babe."

"It's the best idea I've ever had."

Realizing there was no way he wanted to walk away from her right now, he reached down to untie his boots. As he stood to remove his clothes, he damned himself as a selfish bastard. He knew she'd be hurt when he didn't return, but he needed her, needed the memory of sliding into her one last time, of hearing her moan his name to carry him through his last days on this earth.

Stephanie slid over and raised the covers for him to join her. As he wrapped her in his arms, she lowered them and circled him in her embrace. Starting at her forehead, he gently trailed butterfly kisses across her eyes, nose, and cheeks ending at her mouth, nipping her lower lip. On a sigh, her lips parted, admitting him into her warm, seductive mouth.

He groaned, plunging his tongue in, dueling with her for control. Pulling her tighter against him, he released her mouth to work his way down her neck. Enjoying the feel of him licking and sucking his way down her, she tilted her head to give him better access. She tunneled her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

Ranger was sucking on her pulse point; marking her for the entire world to see. Suddenly, he knew it was important that she bear his mark, if only for a short time. He wanted everyone to know she was his. Wrong, she wasn't his. He was leaving tomorrow and when he didn't return, she would belong to someone else.

With a fierce growl, he rolled her under him, pinning her to the bed.

"Ranger." She moaned.

"Carlos, please Babe, tonight call me Carlos."

"Carlos, please, I need you."

His name on her lips was music to his ears. He'd dreamed of the day they'd be close enough for her to believe him a real man and not a superhero. Tonight, he was that man, and for a short time, she was his woman.

Running his hands up her arms, he moved them above her head and held them in one of his.

"Nooooo, I want to touch you."

"Shhh, Babe. You'll get your turn."

He ran his other hand back down her arm, across her collarbone and continued down her chest to her left breast. Slowly, he circled her areola, watching as her nipple peaked. He gently blew on it as she squirmed, trying to free her hands.

"Relax Babe, let me love you. Please."

Shit, she thought, he never used that word. She relaxed a little and stopped pulling at her hands.

Ranger leaned forward and captured her distended bud in his hot, wet mouth.

"Ohhhh."

Smiling just a little, he drew circles with his tongue as he gently nipped with his teeth. He released her, trailing feather light kisses across her chest until her could bestow the same treatment to her other breast.

As he licked and nipped at her, his hand slowly started to move south, making small circle on her body. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he cupped her mound and started to knead.

Stephanie arched her back, enjoying all he was making her feel. As he continued, he took one long finger and slid it between her folds spreading her juices. He gently entered her with one finger and then added another. His thumb started circling her nub.

Her breath was coming faster now, and he added a third finger to caress her hot, tight center. Increasing his pace, he drew back his head to watch her. Her eyes were closed and she tossed her head back and forth between her up stretched arms.

"Carlos, please."

"Please what Babe?"

"Please, I need you inside of me, now."

He chuckled, "We'll get to that Babe. Right now, I want you to cum for me. I want to watch you go over and know I'm the one who sent you there. Do it Babe. Cum for me now."

It was like a command. It may have been whispered softly in the dark, but it was a command. And she obeyed. Her back bowed as her hips lifted off the mattress. Her eyes flew open as she stared into the molten chocolate eyes of her lover. Her body shook violently with her release. She was amazed by the intensity. May be she was into taking orders? His had defiantly sent her flying.

Ranger continued stroking her until her body started to calm. Raising his hand to his face, he inhaled deeply. "Babe, you smell so good." He then proceeded to lick her juices from his fingers. "And you taste even better." He said smiling wickedly at her.

Steph pulled at her hands. "My turn."

He leaned down to capture her lips with his. "Soon Babe." He said as her rolled on top of her. She spread her leg as he cradled himself between them. She felt him at her opening and raised her hips trying to guide him where she needed him most.

He released her hands, and placing his on either side of her face, he looked deeply into her eyes. It was as if time stood still. He could see all the way to her soul. She'd never been able to hide anything from him in the past and tonight was no different. He saw the love and devotion she held for him and he wanted it. He wanted all of her. He allowed his mask to drop and let her see all of the feelings he'd been hiding for so long. He heard her gasp as she realized what he was silently telling her. Now was the time he decided. It may make him a selfish bastard but he needed her to know. Never breaking eye contact with her, he slowly slid into her tight opening, seating himself deeply. They both started to speak at the same time.

"Babe, I love you."

"Carlos, cond…" She stopped. She wasn't sure she believed what she'd heard.

"You?"

"I love you Babe, with all of my heart and all of my soul."

She was stunned. She'd been waiting so long for him to say it without a qualifier and now she was speechless.

He gently kissed her lips as he started to move slowly inside of her. Her initial thought completely forgotten, she moved with him as though they had been lovers for years instead of only one previous, glorious night. She broke the kiss and looked him directly in the eye.

"I love you Carlos. I've loved you for so long."

They spent the night wrapped in each other. Caresses shared, kisses, sometime long and passionate, sometime quick and playful, and words whispered lovingly.

In the early morning hours, Steph finally dozed and Ranger stared down at her, trying to absorb all he could of her essence. The alarm on his watch sounded and he sighed. He really didn't want to leave her after all they'd confessed and shared last night but he had no choice, duty called. He dressed quickly, deciding to skip his shower for now, wanting to carry her scent with him as long as he could. He stood looking down at her one last time, whispered, "I love you Babe." And headed out saying a little prayer that God might let him live to see her again, but knowing in his heart he was wasting his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is accepted.

The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am making no money from this.

THIS IS A BABE FIC.

Thanks for reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letters from Home

By Yo-Babe

Chapter 1

Ranger's POV

As he ran through the jungle, noting the location of his men ahead of him, Ranger said a silent prayer. He and his team had been here for two months. Two long, hot, dirty, sweaty fucking months and there was no end in sight. They'd been searching high and low for the main distribution area of the local drug cartel. They'd not had any luck until today. Ok, they'd had luck; it had all been bad.

There were ten team members. Well, there was supposed to be ten team members. On their "drop" in, Corporal Jones' main chute did not open and he'd had difficulties with his back-up. By the time he'd gotten it to deploy manually, he was so close to the ground, it was amazing he'd survived. As it was, he'd broken his leg in at least two places.

The team's new mission: get Jones to a pick up point and out of harms way. It had taken two days for the army to arrange a suitable location close enough so they could land a helicopter and pick Jones up. Two fucking days lost.

A week later, Smith had developed a raging fever. Standard issue meds had not combated it. Their medic, Hershey, was at a loss. Smith had not eaten or drank anything different then the rest of the team. He had no bite marks to indicate it was from some insect. If it was something he'd picked up before they left, it should have shown up sooner. They'd found a river to camp near and for three days, they'd taken turns scouting the area and bathing Smith in the cool water hoping to bring his temperature under control. On the fourth day, the fever broke. They'd stayed another two, waiting for Smith to regain some of his strength. Almost another week lost. And then the rain had started.

For three more days, they'd trudged around in it. They'd put their rain gear on and continued their mission. It was late on the third day of rain when they'd decided they needed to seek some form of substantial shelter. Junior, the youngest member of their team, had been walking point. All of a sudden, he's hoping around on one foot. Ranger had thought something had bit him. He'd been tempted to laugh when he'd realized Junior was hoping around because his boot had gotten stuck in the mud and pulled right off of his foot. Steph would have been rolling on the ground with tears streaming down her face if she'd seen it.

Steph. He tried not to think about her, but late at night he could think of nothing else. He wondered what she was doing. Was she back with the cop? Had she called one of the guys for help? Did she remember their last, wonderful night together as vividly as he did?

Next, it had been Wilkins. He'd busted one of his teeth on a MRE of all things. How he did that Ranger would never be able to figure out. He'd been in so much pain that after talking it over with Hershey, Ranger decided that the remaining portion of the tooth would need to be removed. Easier said than done when you are in the jungle and there are no dentists for hundreds of miles. Hershey was going to have to remove it. Ranger didn't tell Wilkins of his plan. Instead, he walked up to him and gave him a right cross to his jaw. Not expecting it, Wilkins went down like a felled tree, out cold. Ranger glared at Hershey and growled, "Get it over with before he comes to." And walked away. God, how he missed his Babe. She'd bring some sunshine into this fucked up mission. As it was, Murphy's Law was wrecking havoc on them. They just needed one break, one small amount of information to try and bring things around. And now, eight weeks later, they were running for their lives.

Mitchell and Sanchez had been on point. Recent Intel from some locals in a small village three days ago had given them the first real lead they'd had. According to one of the Elders, the cartel had a processing plant hidden underground in some caverns in the foothills of the mountain. With sketchy directions, they started their search. An hour ago, Mitchell had literally fallen into the operation. Thanks to Sanchez's quick thinking, Mitchell was dropped a line and hoisted right back out of the hole he'd fallen in. Unfortunately, he'd sustained a gunshot wound to his shoulder and they were now all being pursued by the guards from the plant.

Ranger knew there were at least 12 guards following them. He also knew that the helicopter circling overhead was just waiting for them to make the mistake of stepping into a clearing and giving those onboard a chance to take them out. He felt a bullet graze his shoulder and started to zigzag making himself a more difficult target. He needed to keep his pace slightly slower than he liked. If all was going as planned, his team would be about a mile ahead setting up to take out the enemy. If all was going as it had been for the past two months, he was a dead man.

MRE Meal Ready to Eat. Military rations.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the encouragement and reviews. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read and let me know what you think and constructive criticism is accepted.**

The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am making no money from this.

THIS IS A BABE FIC.

Thanks for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**He felt a bullet graze his shoulder and started to zigzag making himself a more difficult target. He needed to keep his pace slightly slower than he liked. If all was going as planned, his team would be about a mile ahead setting up to take out the enemy. If all was going as it had been for the past two months, he was a dead man.**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Letters from Home

By Yo-Babe

Chapter 2

Steph's POV (The day after)

October 15, 2007

Dear Carlos,

I awoke this morning and you were gone. My mind went back to last night. The things you made me feel, I can not put to words. My spidey senses were on fire last night. I don't want to think about what that might mean. So much had happened between us, I just wish you were here so we could figure it out together.

Tank came by this morning. He told me you had left. I felt my face flame and he looked away with a slight smile when I told him you had stopped by to tell me. I'm sorry if he guessed our secret. I assume you'd want our night together to be a secret since you told Tank to tell me you'd left. I understand.

Don't worry, I remember you don't do relationships, but I know you do friendships and that's all I need. Knowing I have the love of my best friend will keep me going until you come home. I know deep down, this is one time my spidey senses are wrong. You will come home.

When I asked Tank if I could send you this letter, he told me there would be no way to get it to you. I decided I'd write to you anyway. Maybe, if all goes well, he'll be able to forward it to you at a later date. Please keep yourself safe, Carlos. I'd like my best friend to come home.

Know that you will always own my heart my dear Carlos.

Yours,

Babe

Stephanie sighed. She folded her letter and sealed it in an envelope. She knew deep down Ranger may never read it, and part of her was unsure if she ever wanted him to, but it was therapeutic for her to write it. Somehow, she knew she wouldn't be able to discuss what she was feeling with anyone right now, so this was her way to sound things out.

Tank was unable to give her any information about Ranger's mission, not that she expected him to. She'd asked him about sending Carlos a letter and was told that it was impossible, he was in the wind. Tank did tell her that Ranger instructed the team to assist her any way she needed. Steph smiled at that. It was just like Ranger to think of her safety when he was going off on a mission he may not return from. No. She couldn't think like that. He would return and all would be right with the world.

Deciding it was time to make some money; she got ready and headed to the bond office saying a little prayer that Carlos was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. A computer crash and RL made things difficult. Though I said it would be slow going, I never intended it to be this long. I'm already working on the next two chapters, so the next update shouldn't be too long. Thanks for reading.

Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is accepted.

The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am making no money from this.

THIS IS A BABE FIC.

Thanks for reading.

--

Letters from Home

By Yo-Babe

Chapter 5

Rangers POV

Ranger felt the intense pain the moment the bullet slammed into him. It dropped him instantly. Unable to move and not knowing where the enemy was, he instantly decided to play "dead".

Feeling someone approaching, he held his breath, awaiting the final bullet. His thoughts turned to his Babe and how he wished he'd been man enough to make her his long ago. So much wasted time. Time they could have spent together.

He was stupid to think she'd been better off with the cop. All he did was belittle her choice of jobs and want to change her. Their first time together had been an eye opener. He'd thought he'd fuck her and get her out of his system. How could he have been so wrong? Telling her he didn't do relationships. That was a joke. They had a relationship since she'd walked into that diner years ago.

The night before he'd left on this cluster fuck of a mission had been a turning point. Too bad it had been too late. How he'd wished he'd told her sooner, made a commitment to her. But, it was better this way. She was too young to be both divorced and widowed.

He'd realized he'd screwed up about a week after he'd been in this God forsaken jungle. After reliving their last night together for probably the one hundredth time, he remembered he'd never used a condom. He hoped to God that Steph was ok. He wished he would have realized sooner so he could have warned Tank to be extra careful with her until he knew if she was pregnant, but it had been too late to contact him. He knew his men would take care of her and if there was a child, they would take care of him or her too.

His child, how he wish he could see his Babe grow big with his child. She'd hate losing her beautiful figure, but she'd love having the excuse of eating for two.

Hearing the twig snap close to his head brought him back to reality. Someone was standing directly over him.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews.  I know you would like longer chapters, but I just can't get the flow going yet to combine them.  I'll see what I can do.  Thanks for reading!

Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is accepted.

The characters belong to Janet Evanovich.  I am making no money from this.  

THIS IS A BABE FIC.

--

Letters from Home

By Yo-Babe

Chapter 6

October 20, 2007

Dear Carlos,

Well, things have been slow around here.  Sally and Lula are going to be performing at the Knights of Columbus Halloween Bash next week.  Connie, Mary Lou and I are looking forward to the costume contest.  Guess who I'm going as!  I've invited the Merry Men to join us.  Lester, Bobby and of course Tank are going to be there.  None of them will tell me how they are going to dress yet.  Lester insists he will be walking away with the prize for best costume.  I'm hoping to win that myself.  It's an all expense paid trip to Atlantis in the Bahamas.  Boy, what I wouldn't give to win that contest.  I'd really like to just relax on a beach and soak up some sun this winter.

I hope all is going well with your mission.  Tank says he still has not heard from you but that it's not unusual for him not to hear from you yet.  I'm going to believe him, I have to.  To think anything else would be too hard.

Take care of yourself and come home soon.

Love, Babe

Steph's POV

Work had been slow and money was getting tight.  She'd had to mooch dinner from her parents a few times this week.  If things didn't pick up soon, she didn't know how she was going to pay her rent.  She may just have to do what she did when she'd lost her job at E.E. Martin.  Looking around her apartment, she started to catalog what she could do without first.  Hoping it wouldn't come to that, she hit play on her remote and watched as Ghostbusters started on her TV.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: WARNING! For language in this chapter.

Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is accepted.

The characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I am making no money from this.

THIS IS A BABE FIC.

Thanks for reading.

--

Letters from Home

By Yo-Babe

Chapter 7

Juniors POV 

As quick as it started, the gunfire stopped. The silence was deafening. Junior cautiously made his way towards Ranger, keeping an eye out for the enemy. As he approached, he saw the blood on his commanders left shoulder blade. God, he hoped it missed his heart. He was just about to lean down to pick him up when he heard a sound off to his right.

Junior hit the deck as a bullet whizzed past his head. The roar of the gunfire was close, so close the smell of sulphur made his nose sting. He lifted his head slightly, trying to make out where the enemy was located. He knew his teammates were doing everything they could to provide him and Ranger cover, they just couldn't see into the dense jungle as well as he could from his location. His glance netted him movement in the tree line off to his right. Slowly, he moved his hand with his pistol out from under his body. Taking aim, he fired. He saw the man fall. One down, how many more to go?

Smith's POV

Smith heard the shot and saw Junior land on top of Ranger. He continued to fire not knowing if Junior had been hit or not. The amount of fire coming from the enemy had increased. Reinforcements must have caught up with them. He kept shooting, looking for any kind of movement that might indicate a hostile. Junior and Ranger were pinned down in the open. This was not an acceptable development, something needed to be done quickly.

Reed's POV

Shit! First Ranger and now Junior, if they continued to go down, none of them would make it out alive. Looking to his left, he signaled Cash that he was heading in. Starting to make his way across the clearing on his stomach, he hoped Smith's aim was good enough to keep the enemy pinned down. He needed to assess the situation with Junior and Ranger and get them the hell out of the clearing. They were sitting ducks where they were if the enemy decided to take to the trees.

Cash's POV

Fucking Reed! What the hell did he think he was doing trying to be a hero? We needed to back the enemy off before venturing into the clearing. Was he trying to get himself shot as well? Its bad enough Ranger and Junior were down. How the hell was I going to carry three of them out with only Smith watching our backs? When I get that asshole out of here, I'm going to teach him about military tactics. I'm going to teach him right up side his fucking head!


End file.
